Ninja Traveling
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: What if instead of Sasuke leaving for a journey after the war Naruto did? What would be the change if Sasuke only seen Naruto as his safe haven and chose not to restore his clan with Sakura? Sasuke loves Naruto but Naruto tries to escape by running away from his feelings. Then a group of his five set out to look for him and when they find him go on a mission with him themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**I never did a story with them being Ninjas so I decided to do it now.. But in this story Naruto went on that journey after the war was over instead of Sasuke and five of his team mates went out to look for him, all for different reasons then what they would say.**_

 _ **12th story of the month.**_

* * *

It's been a year since the war ended and Naruto decided to take a journey on his own. Everyone tried to talk him out of it but no one could get him to stop not even Sasuke himself. No one knew why Naruto decided he wanted to on his journey the only thing he said when he left was that he needed to train and that he would come back when he felt he was okay to come back.

(In Konoha)

"Has anyone heard from him?" Ino said with her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with her purple outfit on hugging her curves.

"Nope, not even Sasuke," Shikamaru said yawning. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru for that comment.

"We're ninjas and we still can't find him anywhere." Sakura said.

"That is because he doesn't want to be found." Shino said.

"Maybe we should send Shikamaru to go get him." Hinata said.

"Why Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because Shikamaru is smarter than all of us he can get into other people's minds." Choji said.

"Then we should just send Ino," Sakura said.

"Yeah she can get into his mind and bring him back here while she's in his body." Hinata said.

"Are you guys serious? You realize he has the nine tails fox in him and the fox won't let her in his mind. I am better off doing a genjutsu on him so he will come back." Sasuke said.

"We should see if Lady Tsunade has heard anything from him and see if she will let us go after him or at least some of us." Sakura said making everyone want to do it.

"But who should we decide to go?" Lee asked.

"Me and Sasuke of course but who else wants to go." Sakura said.

"Shikamaru should go," Choji said.

"Shikamaru, do you want to go?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I will go even though it's troublesome." Shikamaru said leaning against a tree.

"I will go," Ino said.

"What about you Kiba? You can smell him when we can't sense his chakra?" Sasuke said.

"I will go," Kiba said as Akamaru barked to confirm that he was going too.

"I want to go too." Hinata said.

"You're not going to be able to go. You're the heir to the Hyuuga clan so there not going to allow it." Neji said. "I will go in place of Hinata." Neji said.

"I wanted to go Neji but my rival beat me to it." Lee screamed.

"Lee shush," Tenten said.

"So we decided, that six of us would go but we would all ask if it's okay." Sakura said.

"What about me I am on Naruto's team too?" Sai said.

"But one of us has to stay to make it even. We all can't go but we can still see if all of us can go but as of now we have to at least have half of us to stay here." Sakura said.

"Okay let's go talk to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi." Sasuke said and started to walk with everyone to the Hokage tower.

Everyone didn't know how it was going to go but they were hoping Kakashi and Lady Tsunade were too busy to focus on the gravity of them all wanting to go and find their friend. When they got to the Hokage tower Lady Tsunade was throwing something at Kakashi and didn't notice that all of them came in.

Sakura stepped up in front of the other ninja in the group. "Lady Tsunade, Sensei Kakashi, we need to talk to you both."

"Yes what is it Sakura and all of you?" Lady Tsunade said while choking Kakashi sensei.

"We would like to go after Naruto." Sakura said.

"When you say we, who do you mean exactly?" Kakashi sensei inquired.

"All of us," Neji said.

"You all know you all can't go right?" Lady Tsunade said.

"Why?" Lee said.

"Because you all have priorities here." Kakashi said.

"Well we expected that so can half of us go then?" Sakura said.

"Who are the people going?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow.

"Me," Sakura said.

"Me," Sasuke said stepping forward.

"Me," Neji said walking forward to the other two.

"Me," Kiba said coming by the others.

"Me," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone but stepped forward anyway.

"And me," Ino said walking forward.

"So, you all had this planned already?" Lady Tsunade said not shocked.

The group nodded.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I think only four of you can go so decide within five minutes who will be going. We can't let this many jonin out of the village at the same time." Kakashi said.

The group looked at each other and were shocked by the revelation of two of them having to leave the group because all of them had something the group needed.

"Please Kakashi sensei, we all need to be in this group." Sakura said stepping forward.

"Tell me what everyone is doing for the group." Kakashi said shocking all of them.

"I am going to track him when we can't track him by his chakra." Kiba said.

"Okay you can go." Kakashi said then glanced at the rest of them.

Kiba stood on the other side of the office waiting to see who else would be coming with him.

"I can find him using my head and guessing where he would go too." Shikamaru said.

"If you want to go and move your lazy ass then so be it your granted permission to go also." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru did the same thing as Kiba and stood to the side by Kiba.

Next to move was Ino, "I can get into his mind and try to make him move unless the nine tail fox blocks me out." Ino said.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while then Kakashi looked at her with thought. "Sorry Ino but you should stay here and make use on your medical training." Kakashi said.

Ino backed away from the group and went back by Choji and Sai.

Neji walked up next, "I can track enemies and Naruto using my Byakugan." Neji said.

"You can go," Kakashi said and Neji walked to Shikamaru and Kiba.

Sakura stood forward, "I am a medical ninja that is required to go in case anyone or Naruto is hurt so I want to go." Sakura said.

Kakashi was shocked by her answer and quite proud of his old student. "You can go," Kakashi said and she ran to the other side where the other three stood.

Now all that was left was Sasuke and everyone seemed to be waiting for what he was going to say.

"I have no particular reason for wanting to go accept bringing that idiot back here. Your just lucky that I asked and didn't just go after that shithead." Sasuke said with a determination that they all seen when he was talking about killing his brother.

"Sasuke, I understand that you want Naruto back but that isn't a good reason that I should send you out on the field to go after him." Kakashi said.

"You want a damn reason because all of you let him chase me when I was gone so let me do the same." Sasuke said.

"That's not a good enough reason. You may not go," Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared at his old teacher he was highly upset about being told he wasn't allowed to go.

"Kakashi, this place isn't home without him and if he's not here I don't want to be here, is that a good enough reason for you to understand that I have to go after him? If he's not here, then I'm not meant to be here." Sasuke said shocking everyone in the room no one knew that's how Sasuke really felt.

"Okay you can go. But be sure to bring that crazy boy back well man I should say but I won't because you three are still the kids that I trained in my eyes. Be gone all of you," Kakashi said and everyone left the room.

"That's what you really wanted him to say huh Kakashi?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"You saw threw my act huh?" Kakashi said.

"You miss Naruto too huh?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes I miss him and I am sure everyone here misses him too. Especially the people that came in this room today they are his family and they miss him. He will see when they catch him just how much they miss him." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I miss the brat too." Lady Tsunade said sighing.

As everyone left the Hokage tower they went straight to their homes and picked up their bags so they could bring what they needed for their mission to find Naruto.

(Outside of Konoha)

Naruto was walking in the middle of the desert heading for Suna. He didn't know why he was heading to see Gaara or even bothering to go to Suna, but he longed to be with someone he was familiar with.

"Gamatatsu, tell Gaara I am coming to him." Naruto said and the toad was gone in a second.

"I am coming to see you Gaara." Naruto said out loud.

(In Suna)

"Kage, there is a frog out here for you." One of Gaara's guards said.

"I am a toad you idiot. Gaara, Naruto said he will be here within a day, he just wanted to let you know that." Gamatatsu said.

"Tell him I will be waiting for him." Gaara said and the toad was gone.

"So you will be here in a day. It will be nice to see you buddy." Gaara said out loud.

"Who is coming?" Temari said walking in the office.

"Naruto," Gaara said.

"You know he has been missing for a year, right?" Temari asked.

"Yes that is why I am glad that he is coming to see me." Gaara said.

Temari walked out the office and went to send out a letter to Shikamaru to tell him that Naruto was coming to Suna.

(The Next Day)

"Sakura, get your ass moving before we leave you here by yourself." Kiba said irritated.

"Shut up dog," Sakura said with an attitude.

"Guys, Temari just wrote me saying that Naruto was heading to Suna. We should hurry up before he decides to leave. If he catches that were heading, there it wouldn't surprise me if he took off." Shikamaru said.

"Let's get going then," Sasuke said ready to go.

Sasuke was the first person to take off in the forest then was Kiba and the rest were off with them. Sakura being the slowest along with Shikamaru. Neji was in the middle with Kiba and Akamaru were behind Sasuke. Sasuke was the lead of the pack to say the least.

(In Suna)

"Hello friend," Gaara said at the entrance.

"Hello Gaara, how have you been?" Naruto said looking to his friend.

"Good, how about you?" Gaara said walking up to Naruto.

"Tired but good otherwise, do you have ramen anywhere? I'm starving," Naruto said giving Gaara a hug.

"We have ramen at the market." Gaara said.

Naruto hoorayed and followed Gaara to the market. As Naruto walked to the market he didn't know what was coming for him and what was coming for him was coming fast.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **What did you think of this first chapter? Did you like what Sasuke said and do you think it sounded like him? Oh yeah and Neji is alive in my story I love him to much to kill him off. Sorry if I spoiled that part of the show for you if you didn't know.**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Temari knows they are coming and not telling Naruto or Gaara.**_

 _ **Threws: I am glad your at least interested in the story. Looking forward to seeing a future review. :)**_

 _ **Fallendarkyaoiangel56: I am glad that you like the sotry. I hope you continue to read my story.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much for giving me that advice about my summary if you seen it you saw that I changed it. I hope you continue to read my story. Looking forward to seeing your reviews. Please get a profile so we can talk.**_

* * *

(In Suna)

"So, Naruto are you planning to go home after your visit with me?" Gaara asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side while holding his ramen.

"No, of course not but I know other people want to see you too, not just me." Gaara said with a warm smile.

"I know they want to see me it's just I can't go back right now." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I don't mean to pry but can you tell me why?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shifted nervously.

"Is it because of your feelings for the Uchiha?" Gaara asked after seeing his friend shift.

Naruto looked up his eyes widen from shock. Naruto didn't expect anyone to know about his feelings for Sasuke.

"I guess since you already know. Yeah it is, like I keep waiting to hear that he got married to someone in the village so I can go back happy for him." Naruto said with a displeased look on his face.

"How could he get married without his best friend not being there for it?" Gaara questioned.

"I didn't think about that." Naruto said setting down his half-finished ramen.

"You only think half way through something my friend. Did you ever think that maybe he feels the same way?" Gaara asked.

"No impossible," Naruto said shaking his head and picking up his ramen to start eating again.

"It won't hurt to ask you know, I never seen this side of you to give up before even trying." Gaara said.

"I didn't give up but I know he wants a family and he can't have that with me." Naruto said.

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe you are his family?" Gaara asked.

"I am done with this conversation now Gaara. Is there anywhere I can sleep before I start to head out again?" Naruto said.

Gaara was shocked by what Naruto said.

"Your leaving so soon? We haven't even got to really hang out." Gaara said in a disheartened way.

"Chill out Gaara I will be here for a week, two at most but I have to leave again or they will start tracking me." Naruto said.

Unknown to both of them that Temari already filled in Naruto's friends that he was here and that they were on their way to come and get him.

(With the other Ninja)

"Sasuke, how long do you think Naruto will be in Suna?" Sakura asked as they were on guard at night.

"I don't know Sakura I just hope that he's there when we get there." Sasuke said.

"I am sure he misses us. He just doesn't know how to come back home and explain his feelings to us." Sakura said looking at the stars.

Sasuke looked at her with a quizzical look. "What do you mean his feelings?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sasuke don't be so naive you should know he cares a lot about you." Sakura said.

"What do you mean? As a friend?" Sasuke asked.

"No he loves you more than a friend stupid." Sakura said.

"And I am assuming you think the same goes for me?" Sasuke asked with a look that said she was tripping.

"And you're going to act like you don't realize it too. You realize how much you cared the day we requested to go after him." Sakura said.

"Maybe I do care about him more than I think. Do you think he will come back?" Sasuke said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I am sure he cares about you the same way Sasuke," Shikamaru said walking up to them.

"Do you think we will be able to get there in time?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Hopefully, Temari said that he was planning on being there for at least week at most two, so we should get there before that. I hope he doesn't sense us when we get near." Shikamaru said and sat down by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Do you think he misses being at home?" Neji said randomly popping up.

"I think so or he wouldn't be afraid to come home. I know for sure when he gets home I am going to kick his ass." Kiba said as he walked to sit by the group.

"I think the longer he's gone the harder it is to come back." Shikamaru said.

"I agree," they all said in unison.

"Everyone should get some sleep so we can be ready in the morning." Sasuke said.

It was weird but the five stayed near each other while falling asleep none wanting to be too far away each other. Sasuke stayed guard but the others slept near him.

"Why won't you come home Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he looked at the stars.

Sasuke was hurting that Naruto didn't seem to want to come back home.

'Why won't he come back home?' Sasuke thought.

"Because he wants you to have a family." Shikamaru said making Sasuke jump.

"Do you like to scare the life out of people when you're not being lazy?" Sasuke said freaked out.

"Okay you're to paranoid." Shikamaru said sitting down next to Sasuke. "You know when you were gone all he ever talked about was how he was going to bring you back. Don't you find it ironic that now you're doing the same for him." Shikamaru said.

"I guess that's payback I get for not coming home. But do you really think he will be gone longer than me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when you disappeared he left the village too with Jiraya-sama and didn't come back the three years he was gone let's just hope it's not that long like that time." Shikamaru said sighing and leaning his head back.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"I am tired just not the tired you think I am. I am tired of this situation and want my friend to just come home." Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke. "When it comes down to it none of us are going to get him to come home only you can."

"Do you really think I can get him to come home?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke with a sincere expression instead of a lazy one and smiled. "You now know how he feels about you leaving him when you did. The biggest difference is that he chased you for years and that he has more to come back for." Shikamaru said leaning his back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Sasuke sat there and pondered the last thought his comrade gave him while he stared at the stars.

'Why won't you come home you stupid ass?' Sasuke thought.

(The morning)

"Naruto, what are you thinking about? You look like your pondering your thoughts." Gaara asked looking at his friend with curious eyes.

"Thinking about everyone at the Leaf." Naruto said.

"Are you considering finally going back?" Gaara asked sipping his coffee.

"Not really, I do sometimes but then I think about how much fun it is to just travel like how Jiraya did and it prevents me from going back." Naruto said with a sigh.

"But you still keep thinking about going back to him." Gaara said looking out his window as he sensed his guards come to the door of his office where he and Naruto currently were.

The knock was low but both heard it and Gaara mumbled a come in.

"I need to speak to you privately Lord Gaara." One of the guards said.

Naruto didn't hesitate to leave the office; hell he didn't hesitate to leave the building.

"Lord Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuuga are at the gates at this current moment." The guard said.

"Go get my sister," Gaara said.

"No need I am right here," Temari said from the doorway.

"What did you do?" Gaara said in a demanding voice sending the guard away to leave him and his sister to talk.

"I had too. They have been looking for him for so long. You and I both know that he needs to face his problem with the Uchiha." Temari said.

"He is going to think I set him up and never come here again." Gaara said irritated but also sending his sand to grab Naruto.

"Gaara, what are you doing with that sand?" Temari asked cautiously.

"Building a sand castle, what do you think? Grabbing Naruto of course." Gaara said.

Temari didn't know what to say that was the first time he ever used sarcasm on her so it was a weird experience to her.

"Gaara, why did you bring me back in a sand hand?" Naruto complained as he came in through the window.

"Sorry my friend but there is something you should know that was currently brought to my attention." Gaara said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking puzzled but something shifted in Naruto's eyes that Gaara knew Naruto could sense them. "Gaara, let me down from this sand." Naruto shifted and started to struggle.

"I know you know who is here now that your struggling. I will let you go when I tell you what I want to tell you. I just want you to know I didn't tell them you were here it was Temari." Gaara said. Temari glared at her little brother for selling her out but she also understood why he did.

"I know but just let me go." Naruto said struggling and Gaara let him go and Naruto flew out the window as Shikamaru and Sakura walked into the door.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Flew out the window." Temari said.

"Doesn't surprise me, but we're lucky he doesn't sense everyone just us." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Let's just hope his other senses don't pick up the others." Sakura said with a smile.

"How are you planning to catch him by coming when he doesn't want to come back?" Gaara asked.

"We just want to know when and if he ever plans to come back. We miss him." Shikamaru said putting his head down.

"Gaara, you wouldn't know how we feel because you see him and he will come here and hang out with you but we don't get that anymore." Sakura said sadly.

"Well take your time." Gaara said and watched as everyone walk out his office.

Gaara did feel bad for the leaf it's just he doesn't want to force Naruto into something if he doesn't want too.

"Neji, do you see anything?" Kiba asked in their head pieces.

"I think I might, oh yes it is him he is headed toward you Sasuke." Neji said.

"I see him," Sasuke whispered as Naruto walked past him and turned off his head piece.

"Do you think we should let him handle it?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, let's head to Sakura and Shikamaru." Neji said and went to the Kage tower.

Naruto walked past Sasuke without even knowing until he felt a kunai to his neck.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered not moving an inch.

"Why are you taking so long to come back home?" Sasuke asked.

"What is home, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"With me," Sasuke whispered in a gentle tone taking the kunai away from Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned to see a sight he never thought he would see on the last Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I don't know why this chapter was a bit more sensitive about how people really define the subject of what you as a person would consider home. Like the term "Home is where your heart is" that is where I got the ending of the chapter from.**_

 _ **I couldn't help but add the sarcasm with Gaara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone,_**

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing the last Uchiha was crying. Naruto didn't know what to do but his body seemed to know and moved to Sasuke and gave him the world's biggest hug and for once Sasuke hugged back. It was a revelation to Naruto that maybe he did something wrong to the people he is closest too and guilt started to seep in.

" **Stop your guilt trip brat and man up to what the hell you want!" Kurama yelled from inside his head.**

" _ **But Kuruma, he is hurting because of me." Naruto whined to the fox.**_

" **He is just happy to see you. Now focus on getting him." Kurama said and cut the link so Naruto couldn't talk to him.**

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I can't go back right now. I am finding something and it's something I have to do." Naruto said still hugging Sasuke.

"Then let me come with you to help you find it." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Naruto shook his head, "I can't let you come with me." Naruto said breaking Sasuke's heart with every word.

But that was the very moment Sasuke became cold and dark, Naruto pulled away to get a glance of the last Uchiha and saw the famous Uchiha glare that would kill.

"If you don't take me with you, I will follow you all over the world and beat the shit out of you." Sasuke said in a low menacing voice that kind of scared Naruto but turned him on also.

" **Brat, stop lusting over the boy you love before he pulverizes you and tell him how you feel." Kurama said.**

" _ **I can't help it he's just so sexy when he's angry." Naruto complained.**_

" **Watch out," Kurama yelled just in time for Naruto to dodge an attack from Sasuke.**

"Well that was rude Sasuke." Naruto said dodging the attack.

"You think I am being rude? I am astonished that you think I am being rude, when you're the one who chased me all over the five nations just to bail when I come back." Sasuke said continuing to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodged all his moves successfully.

"Tell me Naruto, when I left you did everything to get me back home but then left the minute I came back? Why did you leave the moment I came back?" Sasuke screamed while attacking actually succeeding to hit Naruto a few times with Taijutsu.

"TELL ME NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed getting angrier then before.

Naruto was getting frustrated too but he was trying to keep his composure.

"Why do you insist on running from me?" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke finally got a hold of Naruto and pinned him.

"Why do you ignore me? Why are you avoiding me? Tell me Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke screamed in his face.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Naruto said finally snapping.

"What? What did you just say?" Sasuke asked getting off Naruto.

"I said I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said looking Sasuke dead in the eyes. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Naruto said turning his head away from the black eyes that watched him.

"Yes," Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

Naruto didn't have time to respond because Sasuke pushed him back to the ground and kissed him hard.

"You fucking dobe took you long enough to figure that out." Sasuke said kissing him and pulling him closer by his hair.

Naruto tried to push away but Sasuke pushed his hands down so he could get a better grip on kissing Naruto.

"Naruto, if you want to leave for a while I am coming with you." Sasuke whispered grabbing a hold of Naruto by his hair.

"You should just let him come with you." Sakura said to the two on the floor. "He really does want to be with you." Sakura said in a sad tone.

"Hell, you should've saw him talking to Tsunade and Kakashi." Kiba said.

"What did you say to Kakashi and Tsunade?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow to Sasuke who just got off him.

"Nothing," Sasuke said turning his head blushing.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at Sasuke with a smug look.

"He said that he didn't care if they didn't allow him to go that he would go without their permission and something along the lines of. 'This isn't home without Naruto.'" Kiba said laughing with Neji next to him trying to control his own laughter.

"I am going to kill you, mutt," Sasuke said threw gritted teeth and was about to move forward but Naruto grabbed him before he could.

"Fine, Sasuke will come but what about you guys?" Naruto said.

The question made everyone raise an eyebrow at what he was asking.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why don't we all go? Make it a partial family trip. Maybe you everyone can help me find what I am looking for." Naruto said making everyone smile accept Sasuke he was scowling.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's face.

"Yeah dobe, you accept everyone coming right away but with me you denied me right away." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Well now that I know me and you share the same feelings I don't need to hide it." Naruto said honestly.

" **Smooth one brat," Kurama said smirking.**

Sasuke blushed and looked away from Naruto which made Naruto smile and hug him.

"Get off me Naruto," Sasuke grunted trying to push Naruto away but Naruto just kept smiling and resisting.

"I am happy to see all of you." Naruto said getting off of Sasuke.

Sakura didn't say anything just walked up to him and punched him into a tree then walked up to and gave him a warm hug.

"I missed you, idiot." Sakura said sobbing.

Naruto started to feel the guilt even more as he looked at some of his closest friends.

"I am sorry you guys. It just got harder to come back the longer I stayed away. But right now I am looking for something that means a lot to me." Naruto said giving them a sad expression.

"We figured," Shikamaru said stepping forward.

Naruto smiled at them all, he was genuinely happy that his friends were here.

"Okay since you all seem fine, can all you come back to my office?" Gaara said staring at all of them.

They all nodded their heads and followed the Kazekage to his office.

"So, what I need to know is what you all are planning now?" Gaara asked once everyone entered the office.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean this many Jonin in Suna looks like we're plotting something. I need to know if all of you plan on leaving or staying here for a while." Gaara said.

"Me, Kiba, and Sakura plan on going back today." Neji said abruptly.

"What?" Sakura said shocked that she was in the category of going back.

"We all can't be in one place and since Naruto said he will be coming back after he finds what he is looking for that we should be going back." Neji said.

"I think we should all go to what I have planned maybe I can succeed faster if your all there to help me." Naruto said making everyone turn to him.

"Are you going to tell us what you're looking for?" Kiba asked.

" **Brat, you're going to have to tell them if you want their help. You might not need to tell the Nara kid or Sasuke but the others have to have a reason to go around the nations." Kurama said.**

" _ **I know but what should I tell them?" Naruto asked.**_

"Naruto?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

"I am looking for my family lineage. But it has been hard for me to find on my own but if I have you guys with me I think I can do it." Naruto said not telling the whole truth.

Sasuke and Shikamaru questioned him not telling the complete truth but wasn't going to say anything.

"I still feel like some of us should go back." Neji said torn between feeling like he should go back and helping his friend that helped him all those years ago.

"Who wants to go back?" Naruto asked.

No one but Kiba raised his hand.

"Why Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I think one of us should at least go back and tell the others what's going on." Kiba said making a valid point.

"No one but our friends Kiba." Naruto said.

"Don't tell the Hokages." Neji said knowing this was a secret.

"Okay," was all Kiba said before he was off right out the window with Akamaru.

"So, how long are all of you staying here?" Gaara asked eyeing the five in his office.

"We're leaving in two days." Naruto said.

"That's too bad but okay." Gaara said.

The four leaf ninja walked out Gaara's office, leaving Naruto and Gaara in the office. It was quiet between the two as Naruto sat by one of his friends.

"Gaara, you know I know you didn't do it right?" Naruto said looking at his friend.

"I am glad you know that my friend. But it still sucks that you went from leaving in two weeks to two days." Gaara said glaring at his paperwork.

"It's fine, I will come back after I find what I need to find." Naruto said smiling.

That made Gaara smile. The day continued with four extra ninjas, in the village of Suna. Naruto stayed in in the Kage tower with Gaara to hang out with him.

"Shikamaru, what do you think he isn't telling us?" Sasuke asked walking with the lazy ninja as Sakura and Neji were with Kankuro and Temari.

"I don't know but I am glad that I wasn't the only one to realize that he was hiding something about his explanation. Do you think he's lying?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think he is lying exactly but he is hiding something that is for sure." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I completely agree he took to answer." Shikamaru said sighing.

"He was talking to the fox. Whenever he zoned out you could tell he is in his own personal conversation." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru didn't like it when Naruto kept secrets because that meant it was something bad and serious that he would prefer to keep it a secret. But Sasuke was right. Naruto did tend to zone out when him and that fox talked to each other. It's not like he is intentionally zoning out he just is in a whole other conversation.

"Maybe we should ask him." Sasuke said randomly after moments of silence.

Shikamaru nodded but he wasn't sure that was the best option but if anyone could get it out of Naruto him or Sasuke.

Naruto was sitting by Gaara and Gaara was extremely happy that Naruto wanted to hang out with him.

"So what is the real reason you're on your little quest?" Gaara asked as he did his paperwork.

"I am trying to find some of my family lineage for some seals. Me and Kurama have been busy for the past year. I did get some evidence where some information about my family background but I lost it as soon as I found it. It's like someone is trying to keep me away from finding what I need. There are also rumors going around that I'm not the last Uzumaki. I am sincerely trying to find my family lineage plus more. And I'm not talking about Sasuke's old friend Karin Uzumaki I am talking about someone different altogether." Naruto explained of course he didn't spill all the beans though.

" **Kit, don't tell him too much. You don't want them to find out what you're really doing. If they find out your doing the seals that you have been doing there is going to be mayhem." Kurama said.**

" _ **I know Kurama. It's bad enough that Sasuke and Shikamaru sense more than what I told them. But Gaara is sharp too so we shouldn't expect him to believe just that." Naruto said.**_

" **Good point, that's why I am telling you to choose your words wisely." Kurama said.**

" _ **I will," Naruto promised.**_

Naruto wasn't trying to tell everyone exactly what he had planned.

"That's bizarre, well good luck and come back whenever you want." Gaara said ignoring the fact that he believed Naruto wasn't telling him everything.

" **He knows there's more but he isn't going to ask about it." Kurama said.**

" _ **Good," Naruto said.**_

" **A man of a few words is unusual for you. What are you thinking about?" Kurama asked curiously.**

" _ **I am thinking that maybe I shouldn't have come here because I think I started more problems. At least when I left the Leaf the first time no one questioned it." Naruto said.**_

" **I agree Kit, maybe we should make a break for it." Kurama said as he sensed the air. "Never mind Uchiha is watching you like a hawk literally. He has his hawk watching you." Kurama said.**

Naruto looked out the window and saw the hawk watching him.

'Oh great,' Naruto thought.

" **I'm telling you Kit this isn't a good idea to bring them with us." Kurama said completely worried.**

" _ **I have an idea don't worry. They won't know the whole story but they will know enough that I can get help from them." Naruto said intrigued.**_

" **I hope your right Kit. Be sure to just call me if we need to get out of a jam I'm going to take a nap." Kurama said cutting off the link.**

"Naruto? Naruto?" Gaara called.

"Oh sorry Gaara, got distracted. What did you say?" Naruto said putting his hand to the back of his head like he always did when he was embarrassed.

Gaara stopped doing his paperwork to look at Naruto. "What is going on Naruto? You've been acting strange since everyone got here." Gaara asked worried.

"Sorry it's just I grew adapted to not being around anyone aside from the toad sages and Kurama talking to me I space out a lot more now a days." Naruto said giving him a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked raising his invisible eyebrow.

"Of course," Naruto said smiling but it was a fake one. "Hey I'm getting hungry so I'm about to get some food." Naruto said standing up from his chair.

"Okay later then Naruto." Gaara said disappointed that his friend was leaving.

Naruto sighed the moment he left the building. Naruto wasn't used to all this pressure because he's been alone for the past year so it was unusual. Naruto started to sense weird chakra coming toward him and it also put Kurama on high alert also.

" **Kit," Kurama called.**

" _ **I know," Naruto said waiting for the person to come in view.**_

"I heard you have been looking for the seals of Uzumaki?" the male voice said.

"What's it to you? You won't even show me your face to talk." Naruto said glaring at the man in his cloak.

The man appeared in front of him in less than a second and put a seal on his mouth.

"Now listen Uzumaki Naruto," the man looked around seeing Sasuke coming toward them. "Find me when you lose the group behind you. Including the hawk that is watching you." The man said and vanished leaving the seal on Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto… what the hell was that?" Sasuke said running up to him with Shikamaru and Sakura shortly behind was Neji and Gaara.

Naruto couldn't speak the seal was extremely strong.

" **Only an Uzumaki can be that strong with those seals. At least aside from your father." Kurama said.**

" _ **Yeah that's not helping Kurama help me get this seal off." Naruto complained.**_

" **Kit, think about that. If I knew how to get out of these Uzumaki seals, I would have taken over you before we got close." Kurama said honestly.**

" _ **Good point, but this is a small seal. Maybe if we put our chakra together in one burst of energy like how we go in sage mode then maybe we can take the seal off of us." Naruto said thinking it was the only plan he could come up with.**_

" **Sure Kit let's try." Kurama said.**

Everyone backed up the minute they noticed Naruto's chakra was about to go a wile. Sasuke was the only one to not move from his spot out of pure worry for the other.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Sasuke asked when he got blasted by a huge wave of chakra.

The chakra was irritated and from the look on Naruto's face he was too.

"Do you think you guys can stay here for two days?" Naruto asked.

The Leaf ninja were shocked not understanding why their friend wanted them to come just to tell them to stay the next moment.

"It's not permanent I will be back here. I just have to do something and that person won't give me the answers if they know you're with me." Naruto explained.

"Please…" Naruto said biting his lip.

"You'll be back in two days?" Shikamaru said stepping forward.

"Yes I promise," Naruto said looking at all their unsure faces. "Do you want me to leave chakra trails?" Naruto asked.

"That would be great," Shikamaru said sighing.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru shocked not understanding why he was agreeing so easily. Naruto saw the uneasiness in his love so he walked up to him tapping his shoulder.

"I will be back. I promise," Naruto said looking directly in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was irritated but he did trust Naruto it was just his worry that override him.

"Can my hawk follow you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that person knows I have a hawk on me." Naruto said.

"Fine, the minute it passes two days we're coming after you." Sasuke said irritated but he didn't want to stand in the blonde's way.

Naruto smiled giving him a quick kiss and vanished into thin air.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but we have to believe in him." Shikamaru said.

"You didn't see how fast the guy got to Naruto. It was less than a second quicker than even me." Sasuke said.

"Not only that he put a seal on Naruto's mouth. Probably not expecting Naruto to get out of it." Neji said.

"That seal what did it look like Neji?" Gaara asked.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Sasuke turned around to ask the red head and he couldn't believe that Gaara had an expression of complete worry.

"It looked similar to the seal on Naruto's stomach." Neji said.

"Oh shit," Gaara said running to his building the rest followed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said right behind Gaara.

"Naruto told me earlier in my office that there are other Uzumaki's aside from him." Gaara said frantically looking for a certain book on the shelf.

"Yeah, Karin is an Uzumaki too." Sasuke said.

"He said there were more than just him and her." Gaara said finally finding the book he was looking for.

"What does this have to do with what just happened?" Sasuke asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Naruto told me he was looking for seals only his lineage would and could create. I felt that there was more but didn't press." Gaara said looking for something in the book.

Everyone was thinking about what was just said until Gaara slammed the book down.

"Neji, is this the seal you saw on his mouth?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, it… was." Neji said freaked out a little bit.

"He has a silence bind on him but with the chakra of destruction from the nine tail fox he got out of it. But it's not as simple as that…" Gaara said.

"What does it do?" Shikamaru asked.

"In Naruto's case probably nothing. But he wasn't allowed to tell you to much." Gaara said turning to another book shelf. "Damn it Naruto, what did you get yourself into?" Gaara muttered but everyone heard him and was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _**Reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone,_**

 **Okay everyone this one is harder seeing as I don't know when the Uzumaki clan got destroyed I am kind of winging it. I don't want all the clan members dead but I am deciding to not have many alive either. Aside from Naruto and Karin I think there is going to be at least four other Uzumaki's. But Naruto doesn't know any of them YET that is. Everyone that basically got out of the village is either dead or their kids are around. Sorry... if you have more information about the back history you can give some to me I will take options and opinions. I also did make up names for the fellow Uzumaki in this chapter.**

* * *

 **"Kit, this is ridiculous. I don't think we should have left them there. Or we should have at least let one of them follow us." Kurama grumbled.**

 _ **"Kurama, we couldn't do that or he wouldn't talk to us or me. Whatever," Naruto said as he moved through the trees.**_

 **"We will be lucky if he doesn't kill us, you idiot." Kurama complained.**

 _ **"Just take a nap until I need you. I don't want you to get all wild before we have too." Naruto said.**_

 **"Okay," Kurama said sighing and laying down.**

As much as Naruto didn't want to admit he felt the same way Kurama did. He wished he could have said follow me but it was a good thing that Neji saw the seal now he can tell them what it looks like and Gaara can figure something out. He has all those books for a reason.

Naruto kept quietly going to where the area he was showed in his head to where he needed to be.

"I can sense that you're here." Naruto called out to the shadows. "Just come out so we don't have to play hide and seek." Naruto said as he looked around with sage eyes to not get caught off guard.

"How did you find out about the Uzumaki clan still being around?" The same male that sealed Naruto asked stepping from the shadows.

"Gut instinct, and something Itachi Uchiha said before he died." Naruto said honestly.

This was another reason why Naruto didn't want Sasuke around was because he was told a lot of things from Sasuke's own brother, Itachi. Naruto couldn't lie to Sasuke but he knew he could keep a secret.

"I was told there was a seal that my mother and father left for me with a fellow clans member. It must have been before I was born and after the supposed annihilation of my clan. I knew it wasn't Karin Uzumaki so I knew there were more of me." Naruto said.

"Good deduction," the male said as he walked toward Naruto a little more.

"I want the seal they left for me and I want my rightful training for the Fuinjutsu sealings." Naruto said firm and determined.

"And why do you feel you deserve that?" the male asked as he stepped forward again. "Are you doing this because you want to find a way to unseal your friend in you? Or are you trying to take the seal that binds you off?" The male asked stepping face to face to Naruto.

Naruto not being the person to back down from a challenge just stood there staring at the green eyes that were looking at him. For some reason those eyes seem to look into his soul.

 **"THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS KIT!" Kurama screamed.**

Naruto shifted so his eyes became his sage mode and noticed the place they were at was the deserted village of the Uzumaki clan.

"It happened here, the slaughter that is." Naruto whispered as he looked around.

"Yes, I was only three than and some random person put me on a carriage that took me out this village the day of the slaughter." The male said lying as he looked around.

The story was true but it wasn't his.

"Wow, how did you find out who you were? You must have had your name changed to something else, right? I don't get all this... your age is not much older than mine, how?" Naruto questioned.

If Naruto was being honest it made him nervous that this guy looked so young but was talking about how much older he was compared to Naruto.

 **"It must be how like Tsunade does it. How she changes her age that is." Kurama said answering Naruto's thoughts.**

Kurama hasn't been able to fall asleep since he got back on Uzumaki soil. It was nostalgic to be back here. He remembered all those years ago when he resided in this very burnt up village.

"It's not that everyone died or anything like that, but that we got separated. A lot of clan members died that day but it was more than enough to start are clan over again. Your mother's mother, Karin's grandmother, me, and two other people made it out the village." The Uzumaki said.

 **"Don't trust him Naruto. Something is off about this kid." Kurama said.**

 _ **"I feel that way too. I don't feel like we're in the right place." Naruto said.**_

"You know it's rude to have a conversation with someone else while someone is talking to you about something important." The Uzumaki said his eyes flashing bright green.

"Sorry, but I don't believe some of your story. I know it's not true." Naruto said.

"How do you come to that conclusion? The fox?" The Uzumaki asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, something about you seems off. I can tell when Granny does a jitsu that seals her real age and your not doing that. And... you smell young. Your at least three years older than me." Naruto concluded.

"What a wise boy. Maybe the fox really is more of an influence on you then they thought he would be." An old man said coming from nowhere out the shadows.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" The Uzumaki said running to his grandfather.

"Calm down Sagee," the older Uzumaki said walking up to Naruto. "I am happy to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome back to your natural home." The old man said with a smile that was worth trusting.

(By Sasuke)

"What are you trying to say, Gaara? That we're going to have to find him again?" Sasuke screamed utterly frustrated.

"No, Naruto said he will come back so I am confident he will come back. But Naruto told me when he was here that he was looking for something to do with his background. You know that Uzumaki clan was one of the most prominent clans even rivaling Uchiha and Hyuga. Naruto was born into a clan that held high standards but they were known to have disappeared after their village was destroyed." Gaara explained and walked back to the book he held open. "Look... this is the sign of silence. That person didn't expect Naruto to break it but then again no one knows exactly what is going on with Naruto. We don't even know what he is looking for seeing as he only told us parts. Something is going on." Gaara concluded.

"I am going to go find him." Sasuke said but got stopped by Shikamaru. "What is it?" Sasuke asked his sharingan activated.

"I know your nervous but we have to keep our promise to him. He will come back no matter what." Shikamaru said with complete faith in Naruto about him coming back.

Sasuke's eyes softened, "are you sure?" Sasuke asked for a change seriously scared and nervous at the same time.

Something about what was going on didn't feel right and he didn't like it.

'Naruto you better come back safe.' Sasuke thought before they all got back to work to find out what was going on with Naruto.

(Back with Naruto)

"I knew your grandmother. We both made it out together. This is my grandson Sagee, and my name is Hiseo Uzumaki of course." The old man said as he sat by the fire.

"Well hey old man. Obviously you know my name since after the war happened. I don't know one person that doesn't know my name which makes it hard to move around." Naruto said cheerfully ending bitterly though.

Naruto wouldn't tell all his friends but being in the spotlight bothered him since he has been traveling around.

"It's hard for you to find the path your seeking, but you have all the help you need if you just reach out your hand." Hiseo said.

"Who is all still alive, from when you escaped?" Naruto asked.

Naruto got swatted by Sage for asking that question and also scolded by Kurama for it too.

"Mito, was gone before it happened. Your grandmother and mother are dead. Sage's father and mother passed away too. Hira is Karin's grandmother, she passed shortly after Karin was born seeing as Kuso was really young when it all happened. I reckon she was only a couple of months. Natsumi and Rikudo passed after having a child together. He also passed away but his daughter and son are somewhere wondering around in another village. They are the ones that have been leading you away from finding us." Hiseo said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we didn't know what you were looking for." Sage said.

"Now you do," Naruto said getting irritated.

 **"Calm down Kit," Kurama said trying to calm Naruto.**

"We needed to know if you were here because you wanted to be or because the fox wanted you here. This was where the first sealing taken place after all." Hiseo said softly.

It bothered Naruto but he already knew that it happened here. Kurama told him everything and showed him his memories.

"What is this quest about Naruto?" Hiseo asked.

"I want what my family left behind for me and I want to learn the fuuinjutsu. My father and mother knew it and I didn't get taught that particular study seeing as I didn't have parents." Naruto answered honestly. "Oh and I found another seal on me. But even Kurama can't tell me what it is." Naruto said abruptly.

"Really?" Hiseo said curiously.

"Show us," Sagee said.

Naruto lifted up his shirt so they could see the markings and they realized another something they never thought they would see.

"Does he even know?" Sagee asked loudly.

Hiseo just looked shocked, stunned, he didn't expect his young protégé would actually put a seal like this on her own child. He didn't know whether telling Naruto would be a good idea or just unsealing him and watching the feathers fly.

"So, do you know what it is?" Naruto questioned as he put his shirt down and turned back to the other two men.

"How old are you, Naruto?" Hiseo asked.

"I am turning nineteen in October. Why? What does that have to do with anything? What is the seal?" Naruto questioned getting irritated.

"Well the seal is going to last until your twenty-one unless you want to unseal it. I am going to make a deal with you right now. I just need to know one thing before I decide this." Hiseo started but stopped to know Naruto's answer.

"What is it, old man?" Naruto questioned.

"That seal is a seal that is going to change you. I don't know whether your going to like it or not but it sure explains the seal on the letter and seals she told me to give you. But do you like change?" Hiseo asked.

"I am fine with it." Naruto said slowly not liking where this was going.

"Good," Hiseo said with a smile then undid the seal.

(A week later)

"Sasuke, he will come back. Just wait a little longer." Shikamaru said holding him inside the Kage office with Sakura.

"Gaara, a little help here." Sakura said wanting him to put him in a sand cage.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sasuke screamed as he was in the cage of sand.

"Please just calm yourself." Gaara said.

Gaara has been looking through seals since it passed two days of Naruto saying he would be back. That was getting harder seeing as Sasuke tried to get away all the time he wasn't being watched.

There was a flash of chakra they could all sense as Naruto's. Sasuke flickered right out the office bringing the sand cage with him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called from the gates.

He saw a blonde with long hair and another person that Sasuke recognized as the guy that put the seal on Naruto before they left.

 **"Naruto, how you feeling?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"Irritated, how the hell did they plan on explaining I was really a girl. If I never found the old man and Sagee I would have changed into a girl randomly on my twenty-first birthday."**_ **Naruto complained.**

 **"That I agree with." Kurama said.**

Naruto and Kurama were both shocked to find out that it was a gender switch but the seal was so powerful that she was knocked out for four days. Then it took a while for her to get used to her body form. After all that she started traveling back to Suna with Sagee, Hiseo's grandson. It turns out that his well should I say her mother and father knew if something happened to them that they were going to change her gender seeing as it would be dangerous coming from such a well known clan.

"Are you two talking to each other again? Like I am here you know, you can talk to me." Sagee said.

"I can't believe my parents put a seal on me. I can understand why but damn it." Naruto complained.

In the time of Sagee being with Naruto he found out a lot about her. She was a well known hero but no one knew the other ground truth about Naruto's real self. There was only a few people she let in.

"I mean they both saw me for a while. Seeing as they left some of their chakra in me they could have at least had the decency to let me know about the other seal. Not only that how am I going to explain this to my bastard." Naruto said gesturing to her body in the last part.

"I don't know why it matters so much. Your still the same on the inside, aren't you?" Sagee said.

"I guess your right but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto said pouting.

"You did say you could deal with change, remember?" Sagee asked knowing she would remember.

Naruto stopped as she got closer to the gates of Suna seeing her caged bastard. She didn't know how he was going to react to finding everything out. She was shocked when he didn't hunt her down. But now she knew why Shikamaru and Gaara must of handled him in a way.

"Who is that in the sand cage? He's looking straight at me. Oh damn... he is the last Uchiha. Sasuke right?" Sagee said and Naruto nodded her head.

"So he probably is going to kill me." Naruto whispered.

"Do you really think that? He's staring at me with his sharingan activated." Sagee said starting to slow his pace a lot more.

"Let me push my chakra toward him." Naruto said stopping.

Sasuke felt the chakra wave right away and chidoried his way out the sand cage and ran to the blonde and the redhead.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said eyeing both Naruto and Sagee. "And where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked glaring at the girl and boy.

Naruto stepped forward, her bright blue eyes shining and making contact with sharingan eyes. Naruto basically let Sasuke in and he saw Kurama.

 **"Uchiha, what are you doing here? Get out of Naruto's head." Kurama growled.**

 _ **"What do you mean? Naruto's head... no way. The girl is Naruto." Sasuke said going wide-eyed.**_

 **"Yes that girl is Naruto. Do you really think anyone would let you willingly come in his head? Well her head that is." Kurama said.**

Sasuke was completely shocked right out of Naruto's head to see Naruto staring gently back at him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"That's going to be a long conversation that I would rather have privately in Gaara's office." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Sasuke felt the other guy following them so he turned to look at the guy.

"You, you're the one who put the seal on Naruto's mouth before you ran away. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

Naruto stood in front of him, "he's with me." Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand again.

Naruto just turned to Sagee nodding for him to continue to follow them. Sagee wasn't going to lie but he was nervous as hell. He was going to be with two jinchuriki and the last Uchiha that seems to fancy Naruto quite a bit.

'Man this isn't going to end good for me that is.' Sagee thought nervously as he continued to follow the two.

Hiseo, his grandfather told him to stay with Naruto for awhile until she was ready to come back and learn seals. They finally got to Gaara's office and no one knew nor did they understand why Sasuke was holding hands with a blonde girl.

"Well everyone this is Naruto." Sasuke said pointing to the blonde.

"No way," Sakura said stepping forward examining the girl in front of her.

"Yes way, I see Kurama in there with her along with her chakra waves." Neji said as his byakugan looking at the chakra.

"What the hell happened? And who the hell is he?" Gaara questioned pointing at Sagee.

"Well about that and this. I didn't know what the seal was and this is my new teacher." Naruto voiced as she pointed to the boy standing next to her.

 **"Kit, wrong way to go about this." Kurama voiced to the new Naruto.**

 _ **"Well damn Kurama I don't know what the hell to say." Naruto said shaking her head.**_

"Oh yeah this is definitely our Naruto." Shikamaru said as he noticed her spacing out because of her conversation with Kurama.

"I have a headache now." Gaara said going back to his desk to sit down.

"Okay," Sakura said stepping forward to Naruto punching her out of her inside talk.

Naruto landed inside the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA?" Naruto screamed after she got up.

"Welcome back, why the hell did you say two days if you were going to be gone longer and make us wait? You were gone for a week." Sakura snapped voicing exactly what was being said in their heads.

"I can explain that." Sagee said stepping forward.

"Do tell," Sasuke growled not liking the other guy very much.

"When my grandfather took the seal off her that revealed her real gender she fainted because it was too much chakra use at once on her body. When she finally woke up it was a couple days later and she wasn't used to her body enough to move it let alone use any techniques to defend herself on the way back here. It would have put us in a dangerous situation. She wanted to come despite the risks saying something about 'the bastard is going to be beyond pissed off.' I am assuming she was right and your pissed off." Sagee said finishing the sentence by looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and was about to hit the guy until Naruto stepped into the way.

"Calm down. Sagee don't be rude to my bastard." Naruto said in a scolded tone that made her sound like a mother.

"Well I just said what you said and deduced who you were talking about by the amount of times you called him a bastard since being here." Sagee said with a smirk that Sasuke wanted to punch.

"Calm down," Shikamaru said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "But that doesn't explain why you're a girl now." Shikamaru said stepping forward to look Naruto over.

"My parents put a seal on me. Gaara remember what I told you about finding another seal on me and not knowing what it was that was the gender seal. Basically it was for my protection if anything was to happen to them. They didn't want me to be in a forced marriage." Naruto said pulling out the letter from her mother and father to show Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took it immediately and understood why Naruto's parents did it. Not only was she the only Uzumaki in the village but she was also the jinchuriki of the village. They were basically protecting her from the elders of the village but now it left her to have to explain to everyone what happened. They at least believed their daughter could handle that.

"Wow," Shikamaru said then started to try and examine the seal but he couldn't understand it.

"The seal says for Naruto to open." Sagee said noticing Shikamaru was trying to read the seal.

"Oh," Shikamaru said and looked away to give it to Gaara.

"So, we're the only ones that know you're a girl?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, no one in the village knows or I am pretty sure Iruka, Kakashi, Pervy Sage, Jiji-san, and Granny Tsunade would have said something by now at least to me that is. They would have at least tried to help hide my gender instead of made me think I was a boy my whole life to randomly get turned into a girl on my twenty-first birthday." Naruto said pouting sitting on the couch.

"At least it doesn't effect your abilities and your strength. You still have the same power just has to be rejuvenated back. You still know all your jutsus and how to fight. Your still the same person just now you have different downstairs parts." Sagee said walking to sit next to her.

It amazed and caught everyone off guard how well he seemed to know how Naruto was feeling. But they all thought it must have been what she complained the whole time.

"I know but it still sucks. Kurama said the same thing but he didn't get his gender changed." Naruto said.

 **"You idiot I don't have a gender." Kurama grumbled.**

 _ **"Really? That is something new I learned today. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Naruto asked getting perfectly distracted.**_

"Does she do that a lot?" Sagee asked pointing to the fact that Naruto wasn't listening to anyone anymore and talking to Kurama.

"Yeah, she does it a lot more now compared to before seeing as she hasn't had much human contact in almost a year." Sakura said feeling weird calling Naruto a girl.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed in her face to get her attention.

"What? Bastard, don't scream in my face." Naruto said pushing him.

"We were asking you something." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I was talking to Kurama. I didn't know the tailed beast didn't have a particular gender. So basically if he wants to be a boy he can be one and if he wants to be a girl he can be one." Naruto explained.

Kurama facepalmed himself in Naruto's head. He couldn't believe his host sometimes. Naruto said the darndest things.

"Really? That's something new." Sagee said amazed along with Naruto.

Sasuke just stared at them dumb.

"I know right, but I'm pretty sure that information is in books somewhere." Naruto said getting excited someone agreed with her.

'Why do I have to love an enigma?' Sasuke thought.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well now that I know what the seal is that was on my body I would like to go back to the village that was once my ancestors home to learn how to do fuuinjutsu." Naruto said thinking long and hard about her decisions.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke questioned irritated because he felt like Naruto was trying to leave him again.

"No, I'm not kidding, but I also want you to come with me." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"The whole reason we came back in the first place was because she said that you would hunt her down and kill her for not coming back." Sagee said.

"Oh I would have and everyone who helped her." Sasuke said with his eyes going to Sharingan unintentionally.

"Why don't you study in our village?" Shikamaru asked sitting in between Naruto and Sagee.

"Can I do that?" Naruto asked looking at Sagee with a smile.

"I would have to ask grandfather. But I know the other two will be looking for me." Sagee said with a smirk to Naruto.

"I don't think they will mind. All of you can come to the Leaf. I will be Hokage soon anyway." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"I will ask my grandfather. But we can't bring everyone there." Sagee said.

"Just go by yourself really quick." Naruto said.

"Okay," Sagee said and disappeared in a second.

"You have to explain a few things to me." Sasuke said with a glare.

But Naruto didn't get the chance to say anything because Hiseo and Sagee were already back.

"Hello again Naruto, Sagee tells me that you want to bring the four of us to the Leaf village. Is that true?" Hiseo asked.

"Believe Gramps, we need to get you out of that place." Naruto said they were both about to speak before she put her hand up. "I know I know it's our ancestors home but it is time to move on and seal all our past up and make a new future." Naruto said her eyes shining brightly.

Hiseo smiled at Naruto for wanting to help so much.

"Sagee can go and so can the other two but I will be staying there. It is my home and forever will be. Make my grandson into a fine leaf shinobi along with the other two if they want to be. I am happy to meet Kushina's daughter, such a marvelous girl you turned out to be. Come to me anytime." Hiseo said then he was gone.

"Are you going to come back with us then Sagee? We're practically related so Granny Tsunade or Kakashi sensei will accept you." Naruto asked her eyes shining bright.

Sagee didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to leave his grandfather by himself for too long.

"Let me think about it. But I can still go with you to the village hidden in the leafs." Sagee said.

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a smile.

It sit well with Sagee but everyone else was nervous of this unknown stranger. Only Naruto could have the trust of the world for a complete stranger.

"Konoha, here we come." Naruto said in an excited tone.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **I have been writing a lot more but that doesn't mean I can post often like I want so be patient. There might be some postings that will be in the same day if they get checked quickly from my beta.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I realize a lot of people don't like where this story is going and the fact that I didn't give a heads up about Naruto becoming a girl. I'm just going to say this if I did then I would give away a good portion of the story so chill out. I'm not going to give warnings and let you know what is going to happen in the story when it's part of the story that makes no sense. Sorry to sound rude I just found it annoying and if you don't want to read my story because I didn't give a warning oh well. I have plenty of stories that could be to your liking.**_

 _ **EVERYONE WHO QUESTIONS IF THIS IS GOING TO BE A SASUNARU OR NARUSASU I will tell you now I don't know who it's going to be until I get into the story a little bit at least because some of my stories majority of them don't have lemon so you can leave it up to the imagination for that one.**_

 ** _As for all the reviewers that kept saying I killed the mood reading your comments killed my mood thanks but I'm not sorry because LIKE I said you don't even know what is going on in the story for you to judge what I do with MY story. IF anyone wants to know something about one of my stories like if they are SasuNaru or NaruSasu or another pairing you can literally look on my profile or write me and ask._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: No Kurama didn't turn him into a girl he didn't even know what was happening until it happened. Naruto and Kurama's relationship is extremely close in this story compared to a lot of my other stories because they were together alone for a while before ever coming together with the others. You will see their bond in this chapter._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Thank you, your always a delight to read reviews for._**

 ** _yaoixxlover: If you ever go on my profile it does say that THIS is a sasunaru. And it gives away details about each of my stories._**

 ** _falsedfaith691: Thank you. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter everyone who isn't " LET DOWN" by the story :)_**

* * *

The travel to Konoha was beyond annoying for Sasuke. He didn't like this Sagee guy and hated how the guy always hung around Naruto like he knew her for a long time when he didn't know shit. He didn't know anything about Naruto's hardships or anything Naruto had to go through.

"Your horns are showing." Sakura said elbowing Sasuke in his side.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't like the guy." Sakura stated gesturing to Sagee.

"No, I don't trust him or how he acts. And what the hell was up with that old man he seemed suspicious. Oddly enough I felt something familiar from him that I only ever feel around Naruto." Sasuke said.

"It's because he is an Uzumaki like she is." Sakura said.

"But I don't feel that from this guy only the old man like he has some of her chakra or something." Sasuke pondered.

"Well he might have similar chakra as her." Sakura said.

"Yeah maybe," Sasuke said not really agreeing but not wanting to voice it out loud.

* * *

Neji was in the back with Shikamaru thinking about something that seemed off to him no matter how much he thought about it. No matter what he couldn't understand why he couldn't see the seal until recently and he didn't understand why there was a new seal on Naruto's back that he was sure she didn't see.

"What are you thinking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm thinking I don't trust this whole situation. Not only that there are still some unexplainable things going on with why Naruto started traveling in the first place. He was looking for something and now he's not. It just doesn't make sense." Neji expressed thinking it all out.

"I agree with you but right now we should just watch to see what happens and protect her when it does come to it." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru do you really think that seal that was on his stomach was a gender seal?" Neji asked looking toward Shikamaru.

"I don't know but we didn't even see the seal to even figure out what it was to begin with." Shikamaru said.

"Don't you think it's odd that Uzumaki's came out of nowhere to help him now? It just doesn't sit well with me at all." Neji asked thinking it was extremely weird and convenient for someone who wanted her abilities.

"That's why I said we will keep watch of her." Shikamaru said shaking his head but watching Naruto from the side of his eye.

"I'm worried and it seems that Sasuke is too." Neji said.

"Maybe we should clue him into what we're discussing without Naruto knowing." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded and vowed he would tell Sasuke what he really thought when they were back at the village.

* * *

Naruto may seem happy on the outside but she felt weird and didn't know how to explain it. She felt like she was always nauseous and she hasn't heard from Kurama in the few days of them heading back to the village.

Sasuke noticed something off with Naruto's step and jumped toward her to catch her when she seemed to stumble collapsing in Sasuke's arms. She had a fever and was breathing harshly.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked jumping to them.

"We need to get her back to the village right now." Sakura said.

Neji turned his eyes toward her and could see something was eating her chakra because Kurama was blocking his chakra path.

"What did you see?" Shikamaru asked making Sasuke look toward him.

"I saw something eating his chakra and the Kyuubi blocking it from getting his chakra. We need to get him to the hospital fast. He really needs to see Lady Tsunade." Neji said.

"Why do you keep calling her a boy?" Sagee asked confused.

"Who cares about that right now?" Sasuke growled trying to make eye contact with Naruto so he could go in her head.

 _ **"Kurama, what the fuck is going on?" Sasuke asked looking at the fox that seemed to be back in the cage.**_

 **"Uchiha how is Naruto? I haven't been able to talk to her for a while." Kurama asked.**

 _ **"And why the hell not?" Sasuke growled.**_

 **"Because something is trying to pull me out of her and I have to keep my chakra from her so they don't pull me out. If they pull me out successfully I will die. I know she will die if it happens too. Trust me it's dangerous for me out there. Whatever is happening is taking her chakra from her instead of from me." Kurama growled back.**

 _ **"How are you back in the cage?" Sasuke asked.**_

 **"When I started to feel the pull, I put the cage back up blocking anyone from my chakra like how Minato did when he put me in Naruto. That was the only way to stay safe." Kurama said. "If you're in here that means something is wrong with Naruto. What is wrong with Naruto?" Kurama asked practically trying to climb out the cage.**

 _ **"I don't know but I plan to find out and kill some people for hurting her. Stay in there until I tell you okay?" Sasuke said leaving the headspace after he heard the growl from Kurama.**_

"Sasuke what happened?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"We have to get Naruto to Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said standing up with Naruto in his arms flying jumping into the trees and running through the forest not caring if he was leaving anyone behind because they all knew the way back home.

"SASUKE! Let me at least see Naruto to calm the fever down." Sakura screamed as she tried to come by Sasuke.

"NO TIME!" Sasuke screamed and flew through the trees adding chakra into his feet.

"STOP!" Sagee said popping up in front of Sasuke.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke growled about to go in fight mode.

"No, you moving her that fast is shaking her up and making her head worse." Sagee said as he watched the sharingan spin in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke he's right we need to move but we can't move that fast or it can make her worse." Sakura said.

"Damn it," Sasuke said jumping from the tree and setting her down for Sakura.

"I think it has to do with her chakra." Sakura said after further observations.

Sasuke glared and then charged at Sagee grabbing him by his throat holding him against a tree.

"What is wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke growled out.

"I don't know," Sagee said barely getting it out.

"Calm down Sasuke." Shikamaru said pulling him off Sagee.

"Damn it," Sasuke growled out.

"Something is eating her chakra. If I was to be exact something is trying to get to the Kyuubi's chakra but it can't be penetrated." Neji said speaking up as his eyes were out for everyone to see.

"He's right Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Take me to that damn old man." Sasuke growled to Sagee.

"NO, not a good idea. We need to figure out the seal on his back." Neji said.

"Seal? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked turning to Neji.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier but there is another seal on his back. I don't know what the seal is but it wasn't there before and the seal that he found on himself is an unknown to me because I didn't see it." Neji voiced.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I didn't know if Naruto knew about it. I was going to ask him when we got back to the village." Neji said.

"It's true he did say he was going to state how he felt about everything when we got back home." Shikamaru said.

"Who cares at the moment we need to get her to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said picking her up.

"We are only half a day away but if we let Sasuke take her full speed then maybe he can get her help sooner." Shikamaru said.

"I agree he needs help as soon as possible. Maybe someone should go back to Suna and ask about the seal on her back." Neji said.

"I will go with you Neji." Shikamaru said.

"No, you have to go with Sasuke, Shikamaru. I will go back with Neji." Sakura said.

"I can't keep up with him." Shikamaru said.

"He can get us back in the matter of minutes." Sasuke said gesturing to Sagee.

"I'm going with you guys?" Sagee asked.

"Yes, you are, there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight until I find out what is wrong with Naruto." Sasuke said in a tone that meant no arguments.

"Okay, I'm with you guys then." Shikamaru said walking to Sasuke.

"I need to see the seal before we head back to Gaara." Neji said pulling the shoulder area down off Naruto's shirt.

Neji got growled at by Sasuke but ignored it to get a good look at the seal and then headed the opposite way with Sakura.

"Let's head out now." Sasuke said looking toward Sagee as he picked up Naruto.

Sagee grabbed one of their arms each and flickered all the way to the front of the village gate.

"Why couldn't we do this from the beginning? It would have saved a lot of time." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Shikamaru?" The guard at the gate asked feeling confused.

"Yup it's me, Sasuke, Naruto, and Naruto's friend. We need to see Lady Tsunade so excuse us." Shikamaru said as he followed the other two ninjas to where they felt Lady Tsunade's chakra.

Everyone in the whole village knew when to keep their distance from the violent Uchiha and this was one of those moments. Everyone was curious about the girl in his arms but no one approached him to say anything. He jumped through the window of the Hokage tower as Sagee and Shikamaru walked up the stairs.

"Kakashi, where is Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? What's going on? Is that Naruto?" Kakashi asked standing up to get a better look to realize that it was Naruto but in female form.

"Where is the brat?" Tsunade said busting in the door with Shikamaru and Sagee behind her.

Shikamaru stayed behind Sagee at all times directing when needed.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked appalled attempting to take Naruto out of Sasuke's hands only to feel a burn. "What the hell was that?" Tsunade asked pulling her hand to her mouth.

"Her chakra is lashing out." Sasuke said with a solemn look on his face.

"Come with me all three of you. We will talk about who he is after I solve this." Tsunade said Kakashi following behind them all even though he was told to come.

"Kakashi you have to stay here." Shikamaru said.

"No, I'm coming for this." Kakashi said and pushed the lazy ninja out the door.

All were in a hospital room but only Sasuke and Tsunade were allowed to stay in the room as Tsunade did the checkup.

"Tell me everything that happened before this happened." Tsunade said.

"I don't know Naruto was gone for a week after we found her in Suna mind you she was still a he at the time. Then someone came out of nowhere and put a seal on her mouth so she couldn't speak which Neji seen. Then Naruto said he would be back in two days but showed up a week later as a female with that guy who is out there with Shikamaru. I don't know what the fuck they did but..." Sasuke started ranting.

"I know Sasuke calm down. Her chakra is reacting to yours. What about the Kyuubi? Why isn't he healing Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I went into her mindscape where he is and he said that he retreated back to the cage so he didn't get his chakra stolen from someone unknown pull. It's like someone is trying to extract him from her which will kill her and him from what he said." Sasuke explained.

"What do you mean will kill him?" Tsunade asked slightly confused.

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe their bond is so intertwined with their souls that they can't be without the other." Sasuke said.

"We will have to ask him when we get the chance. I knew if the tailed beast gets extracted from their host the host dies but I didn't know they could die too." Tsunade said shaking her head at the weird situation.

Naruto groaned in pain. "Sasuke..." Naruto said softly.

"I'm right here don't worry." Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

"Sasuke just calm yourself and hold her hand while I try to heal her and put a seal on her for safety precautions." Tsunade said.

"I thought you don't know how to do seals like that." Sasuke said.

"But I do." Kakashi said coming into the room. "I had to do your seal as much as possible but this will at least hold us off until we figure out what is going on." Kakashi said.

"I agree with Kakashi we have to slow down the process so we can at least figure out what is going on." Tsunade said.

"Do you think Naruto will know?" Sasuke asked.

"Possibly, but we need to get him to tip top shape to find out." Kakashi said as he started peeling off Naruto's sleeve from her arm. "This is definitely a chakra stealing seal right here. I don't know what this person's motive is but they definitely didn't expect what they were getting themselves into messing with our Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked at the seal that was now visible to everyone.

"Sasuke go out there and question that Uzumaki with Ibiki to find out if he knows anything." Tsunade said as Kakashi concentrated on helping Naruto.

"I don't want to leave Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I understand you don't want to leave Naruto but go and do as I ask." Tsunade said as she held Naruto down because she was struggling to get away from the seal as Kakashi tried to put it on her.

"Fine I will go now." Sasuke said his eyes already crimson red full of anger.

"Report back to me when you find out something." Kakashi said not bothering to lift his head up.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and headed straight to the door where Shikamaru and Sagee were.

They both looked at Sasuke worried but at that moment all the worry drain from Sagee's face to fear with the look Sasuke was giving him. His fight or flight response was kicking in but he didn't even get the chance to do anything before he was slammed into the wall.

"You will tell me everything you know about that seal that is on Naruto and you will tell me now. If you don't I will kill you and everyone connected to you." Sasuke growled out happy to see the fear from him.

Shikamaru was even a bit taken back but regained his composure fairly quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Sagee gasped out.

"The seal on Naruto is a chakra stealing seal and you're going to tell me everything about when Naruto was alone with you and your grandpa." Sasuke said slamming Sagee in the wall only to let him drop to the ground.

"I don't know anything about that seal I promise. If I did I wouldn't have even come here." Sagee said from the ground.

"Tell me how to get rid of it." Sasuke said about to beat Sagee.

"I don't know how to get rid of a seal like that considering every seal is different. I don't know if the seal has chakra in it or if it is done with blood. The level of seals gets more complex as you go on. For example, if I did a blood seal it will be harder to get off because of the connection it has with the caster. As for chakra seals it is hard to get off but not impossible." Sagee explained.

"So, are you telling me that a blood seal is impossible to take off without the caster?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's not impossible but it's harder to get the seal to stop. I can help if you need me to but you have to trust me." Sagee said pleading practically.

"I don't trust you the person who would have trusted you is on the table in that room with a seal on them because of your family." Sasuke growled out.

"We're her family too." Sagee said.

"No, we're her family. I'm her family and she is mine and now whoever is hurting her has stepped into a field of bombs because I am coming in for the kill." Sasuke growled his eyes spinning.

"Sasuke what did Lady Tsunade tell you to do to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is going to the interrogation unit with Ibiki and me. Do you want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I think I will stay here." Shikamaru said peeking into the room.

"I will be back if Naruto wakes before I get back send for me." Sasuke said getting a nod and gone in a wind of leaves.

"We really need you Naruto please be okay." Shikamaru whispered by the door as he looked in.

For some reason his feet started moving inside the room without him even knowing it.

"How is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto should be fine once we complete the seal. After the sealing though she might not wake up for a while possibly a day. So, can someone tell me how Naruto went from boy to girl?" Tsunade asked.

"I have the same question." Kakashi said as he finished up the seal.

"I can't answer that because I don't know the whole story. Naruto can tell you everything when he wakes up." Shikamaru said.

"So Sasuke took that other boy off?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"I kind of feel bad." Kakashi said.

"I don't if he had something to do with Naruto being like this." Shikamaru said in a low voice but the other two in the room heard him loud and clear.

"I'm sure Sasuke is going to find the person doing this to Naruto and is going to kill them slow and painfully." Kakashi said laughing softly.

"That's not a good thought but I do agree." Tsunade said with Shikamaru nodding his head.

"Done," Kakashi said pulling back.

* * *

They wheeled Naruto off several minutes later to a secluded in room that no one was going to be authorized to enter unless Naruto says, Tsunade says, Kakashi says, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Only the four of them are going to know that Naruto is back. She will be under a fake name and everything.

Shikamaru stayed in the silent room they put Naruto in until he felt Sasuke coming toward the room.

"Finally, you get here. I'm about to take off and get some sleep." Shikamaru said as Sasuke came in the room.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to Naruto's bed while Shikamaru got up to go to the door.

"Did you find anything useful?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing so far," Sasuke said putting his head on his shoulder. "But I'm sure that Naruto will be mad at me when she wakes up." Sasuke said.

"That's not a good thing." Shikamaru said.

"I will handle it then. Go ahead and get some sleep. I will be here." Sasuke said.

"I will be back in the morning." Shikamaru said and walked out the door.

Sasuke was left alone with Naruto for the first time since they confessed their feelings for each other. He was scared but he was still oddly happy about it but then it was anger. Anger at Naruto for being so careless and getting herself in this situation. It irritated him.

"How could you be so stupid getting in a situation like this? How can you trust people so blindly?" Sasuke asked her out loud knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Why am I even bothering to say anything you wouldn't listen anyway?" Sasuke asked himself then sat down where Shikamaru was once sitting only dragging the chair closer to the bed.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto hoping she would just wake up from him staring at her. He opened her eyes and went inside her mind to get to Kurama.

 **"Hello Uchiha," Kurama said still sitting in the cage but less guarded.**

 _ **"Is it better? Do you still feel the pull?" Sasuke asked.**_

 **"No, I don't but I think it is still safe if I stay in here instead of out there. How is Naruto?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"Kakashi put a seal on her until we can get information on what it does. He said stopping the seal from draining anymore chakra that this was the safest way to do it." Sasuke said.**_

 **"It's odd for her to be unconscious and not in here with me." Kurama said.**

 _ **"Maybe she is blocking off passage from you so you don't get hurt." Sasuke said.**_

 **"That may be but that is really lonely without Naruto being around me. We talked every day consistently for a whole year. It is unusual for us to not talk." Kurama said his tails swishing around him.**

 _ **"I will see what I can do." Sasuke said before leaving the mindscape.**_

 **"Thank you Uchiha." Kurama whispered as Sasuke left.**

Sasuke felt bad because he knew that Kurama was one of the things in the world that meant a lot to Naruto now that they got along. Naruto wouldn't let go of Kurama if his life depended on it which in technicality it does depend on it.

"Wake up soon," Sasuke whispered as he caressed her cheek.

* * *

Sasuke didn't remember when he fell asleep only that he did and the way he woke up was sweet and perfect.

"Morning sleepy head." Naruto said to him in a soft voice.

"You're awake," Sasuke smartly said getting up.

"Yeah been awake for an hour and trust me I am hungry. So how did I get to Konoha hospital?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

"Naruto you have a seal on your back that is taking away all your chakra. It was trying to take Kurama's chakra from you but he put the cage back up and won't let it get to him. Do you know who put the seal on you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know who put it on me. That explains why I didn't hear Kurama for the past couple days. How is Kurama?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke didn't answer just stared at her then went in kissing her lips softly.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto said as he pulled back shock on her face along with her blushing.

It was quite cute if Sasuke did say so himself.

"No need to be shy Naruto we already confessed to each other." Sasuke said climbing on the bed only to be pushed by her but he still didn't budge.

"Sasuke, what are you doing to Naruto?" Tsunade asked coming in the room with Kakashi and Shikamaru trailing behind them.

Naruto noticed one important thing but she thought it would be best to mention it after they were down questioning her.

"Nothing," Sasuke said climbing off Naruto and standing next to the bed.

"Naruto we're going to start by asking how you became a girl." Kakashi asked sitting in the chair.

Naruto explained everything getting weird expressions from everyone and a couple comments in between. Everyone was truly bewildered by what they were being told.

"I started feeling sick a day after leaving from Suna. I felt extremely nauseous but didn't say anything. I thought it was really odd seeing as I normally get healed by the Kyuubi and when I tried talking to him and he didn't talk it freaked me out. He is never silent since we were all each other had on my trip. I can't even hear him now." Naruto said and it looked like tears were in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"Don't worry about him so much he is fine. He is worried about you too and hopes you're okay. I will be your guy's correspondent until you get that seal off you." Sasuke said making her look at him.

"You will talk to him for me?" Naruto asked shocked a tear sliding down her face.

"We should leave them be." Tsunade said.

"No wait, where is Sagee?" Naruto asked and they all paled from the question.

"Well... about that." Sasuke said biting his lip.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay so this gets into where I was going to begin with. Someone is taking her chakra and I think I left it open on who it could be. To be perfectly honest Naruto can get fooled into a lot because of the fact that he is too trusting but I like that trait about him the fact that he has an open heart._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't a "LET DOWN" for anyone._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone, how are you doing? I figured out that I write a lot more at home then when I'm at work so by the time I get back to work on the weekends I end up posting everything on those days.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"YOU CAGED HIM UP AND PUT HIM WITH IBIKI! ARE YOU NUTS?" Naruto screamed across the room at Sasuke who backed away from the raging blonde.

"I had to I didn't know who was behind stealing your chakra and I think it's pretty convenient that someone new pops in your life and then you start losing your chakra," Sasuke said trying to stay calm to not piss Naruto off more.

"You don't understand he choose to come with me even though... even though I... I just wanted him to teach me fuinjutsu. The art of seals and YOU FUCKED IT UP!" Naruto screamed at the end.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT IF HE IS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR CHAKRA AND KILL YOU AND TAKE THE FOX!" Sasuke screamed losing his patience the little patience he had.

Naruto's face distorted, "Who is trying to take Kurama?" Naruto asked getting an odd look from Sasuke that said who is Kurama. "Who is trying to take my friend?" Naruto asked serious her eyes turning red.

"Naruto that's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't know but I suspected him. Or at least he knew something about it." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Take me to him," Naruto growled her chakra flashing with Kurama's.

"Calm down and I will," Sasuke said trying to calm her before taking her to him.

"SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TAKE MY FRIEND AWAY FROM ME AND KILL US NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was shocked again. He doesn't think Naruto is being honest by choice only by anger.

"Okay at least relax your chakra because we don't want the person stealing more of your chakra," Sasuke said and he noticed her putting the chakra back but not calming once so ever.

They both walked to where Sagee was locked up. Everyone knew not to go near Naruto at that moment because of her chakra. It was clear that she was unstable and not safe. It probably would have been safer locking her chakra up but Sasuke ignored that.

"Naruto," Sagee said softly gasping for a little bit of air as they walked down the stairs.

Naruto's eyes were still red and Sasuke stepped away because he could feel the temper Naruto kept in coming out.

"Sagee I have one question for you and it's best, to be honest at the moment because I take no prisoners when it comes to the fox." Naruto practically growled out.

Sagee flinched back and attempted to look up because he knew Sasuke had to of said something that made Naruto like this but when he looked up even Sasuke didn't seem to want to be around Naruto.

"Do you have anything to do with what is going on with my chakra right now?" Naruto growled.

"No, I don't, I told Sasuke and that other guy that I didn't. I promise I only came with you to help you with learning seals. Please, you have to believe me." Sagee said trying to lift his head for he could see Naruto's eyes.

The woman looked completely feral at this moment. He understood why people thought of her as a beast even though she was a gentle kind soul.

"I don't know who it is but I want to let everyone know something I do know a little bit about seals and there is one seal no one knew about on me and it prevents anyone from taking the Kyuubi. So, if it happens to be taken they won't accomplish anything aside from killing the two of us." Naruto said eyes turning back to blue.

Sagee and Sasuke were shocked and neither really knew what to say from what Naruto said. Sasuke, on the other hand, was extremely worried about what he heard.

'That means they will die together.' Sasuke said shocked.

"What do you mean? I thought that it protects you." Sagee said shocked.

Naruto opened the cell since she grabbed the keys from Sasuke and started taking the chains off of Sagee.

"Everyone needs to get used to the idea that if I die so does Kurama," Naruto said letting Sagee down.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ibiki asked coming down the stairs.

"He is not the person stealing my chakra but we are going to find out who is," Naruto said.

"But he is still under investigation," Ibiki said.

"At the moment he is the only person that can tell me what seal is affecting me and Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"Let her be Ibiki," Kakashi said from the top of the stairs.

"Naruto do you know there is another seal on your back?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't but I figured there was something on my back considering I couldn't see anything. It had to be a seal doing this if it wasn't then I wouldn't know what to say." Naruto said.

"Can I see the seal?" Sagee asked pushing his hair out of his face and rubbing his wrist.

He was in pain but he was going to ignore it for now to help the blonde. He really didn't have anything to do with this and didn't like getting blamed for it.

'This must have been planned for me to take the blame. No one has really come to find me either though it has been a few days with no contact.' Sagee thought to himself as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto took off her shirt in front of everyone that was in the room and everyone blushed aside from Sagee who didn't care to look at her body. He walked to her and immediately started to exam the seal.

"Naruto this is a blood seal. It will be hard to break without knowing who the caster of the seal is but I promise to help you with it no matter what." Sagee said turning her around and then making her put her shirt back on.

"How the hell do we know you didn't do it?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I did. I would have made a break for it with her the moment she dropped me from the chains. I know it's hard for you to believe but I didn't do this." Sagee said looking directly at Sasuke.

"Prove it; there must be a way to prove it," Kakashi said.

Sagee pulled out one of the kunai from Naruto's leg that she was hiding as she came here and sliced his hand then put the blood on the seal.

"If I was the one to do it, it would glow. Does it look to be glowing?" Sagee asked irritated but tolerant at the moment. "I don't have anything to do with this," Sagee said.

Naruto grabbed his hand ripping off a piece of her shirt so she could wrap up his hand. Sagee could honestly say he was shocked by the compassionate side that Naruto was showing him despite everyone else not believing him.

"I will trust you for now but don't break it because if I find out you have anything to do with this I will kill you and everyone you know," Naruto said in a low voice that shook everyone to the core.

Sagee saw the red eyes but knew it was Naruto talking. The connection she has with the fox inside her must be more than just a friendship. They could be connected to each other by the soul. They have been together for so long that they understand each other.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! Sasuke I need you." Naruto screamed and then went to Sasuke pulling him out the room up the stairs shocking him. "Sagee comes with us you're under my and Sasuke's supervision right Kakashi?" Naruto asked looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, he is, an Anbu will be on him at all times," Kakashi said.

"Understood," Naruto said.

"You should get back to the hospital or Lady Tsunade will ring your neck," Kakashi said.

"I know I am going now," Naruto said pushing Sasuke and Sagee out the door.

"She is planning something," Kakashi said when he was left alone with Ibiki.

"Definitely sir Hokage. But you should really get back to the tower to do your paperwork sir." Ibiki said.

"Yeah, its best I go before Iruka finds me," Kakashi said and shimmered to the Hokage office.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sasuke asked noticing they weren't going the way to the hospital.

"They can't solve what is going on. I need to talk to Kyuubi now and I need your help. Since no one trusts Sagee then he has to stay with me. We need to find Shikamaru too and head out." Naruto explained shocking both men.

"Head out? Naruto where are we going?" Sagee asked.

"We need to go back to Gaara," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Your other companions should be there by now," Sagee said.

"Who cares about all that? I will make sure they stay there until we get there but we need Shikamaru and to go now." Naruto said.

"Naruto, we have to at least tell Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Your right you go do that and I will wait for you by the gates," Naruto said.

"What? I'm not leaving you with him." Sasuke said pointing at Sagee.

"Then take him with you while I track down Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Fine, you come with me," Sasuke said pulling Sagee with him.

Sagee by no means wanted to go with Sasuke but he knew he wasn't getting out of it.

"Naruto BY NO MEANS LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"I won't," Naruto said lying and ran off from their sight.

They both looked at each other then looked away quickly not really caring for the other.

"If we go through all this and you help her with what is going on I will properly apologize to you for my terrible treatment to you. I don't know how I will make it up to you but I will." Sasuke said shocking Sagee and making Sagee follow him.

It shocked him and he couldn't believe what just happened. He followed him without question after that.

'Naruto must really mean a lot to him for him to react that way.' Sagee thought to himself.

"Where are you Shikamaru?" Naruto said to herself as she moved around the village going to all of Shikamaru's quiet spots watching the clouds.

She finally found Shikamaru when she went to Ino's family's flower shop.

"SHIKAMARU! I need you to come with me." Naruto said pulling at him.

"Who is she Shikamaru?" Ino asked shocked.

"Ignore this please," Shikamaru said letting himself be pulled out by Naruto.

"I don't know what is going on but you can't expect me to ignore this," Ino said trying to follow them but got sealed in the shop.

"Naruto did you just seal her in the building?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"I had to or she would have asked too many questions that we didn't have time for," Naruto said.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"On a mission to figure out what is going on," Naruto said.

"Why do I need to go?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Because I need your intelligence," Naruto said.

"Okay, who else is coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where are Sakura and Neji?" Naruto asked ignoring the question asked of her.

"They went back to Suna," Shikamaru said without a second thought.

"Then we need to make it back to them," Naruto said as she came up to the gate.

"Who else is coming with us? Where are Sagee and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked again.

"They are talking to the Hokage," Naruto said pulling him along.

"What? Together?" Shikamaru asked shocked because the last time he has seen Sagee he threatened Sasuke. 'Best not to tell her that.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Pick up the pace we have to start going before they get out of the Hokage tower," Naruto said as she pulled him to his home.

"I don't live here anymore. I have an apartment on the other side of town." Shikamaru said sighing and couldn't help the little chuckle that came out. "You really have been gone a long time Naruto," Shikamaru said and started to direct her to his apartment.

"Wow, never thought you would move out," Naruto said.

"Where else would I stay?" Shikamaru asked as they got inside his apartment.

"I thought you would think it was too troublesome to move out of your parents' house until you got married," Naruto said looking around the place.

"I normally would agree with you but if I stayed there my mom would have nagged me to get married sooner," Shikamaru said with a small chuckle.

"That makes sense and it's less bothersome living alone. But don't you ever get lonely?" Naruto asked.

"No, if I want to hang out with someone I just do it," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said as she looked around finding pictures of all them together when they were younger.

"We saved a lot of pictures for you," Shikamaru said as he watched her move around the photo area.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile.

"Are you already used to being a girl?" Shikamaru asked as he finished packing what he needed for the mission.

"Not really," Naruto said honestly.

"You seem really comfortable with it," Shikamaru said putting his bag on his back.

"I think it's because I am rather accepting to things and I had time to process it," Naruto said walking toward the door when she noticed he was done.

"I don't think I can get used to something like that if it happened to me," Shikamaru said making Naruto stop and look at him.

"I can't picture you a girl," Naruto said shaking her head.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said "I guess," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Okay let's get out of here before they're done," Naruto said with a small smile.

"You're even more mischievous as a girl," Shikamaru commented on getting a smirk from Naruto.

"I just want them to get to know each other better," Naruto said.

"How are we going to get to Suna without them catching up to us?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I got that covered Shika," Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto got something out of her pocket and then they were gone.

"AHH! Naruto what the hell?" Sakura screamed.

"I thought you said she was sick," Gaara said shocked to see Naruto appear out of nowhere.

"Find out where the seal came from," Naruto said flashing the seal on her back before she collapsed into Shikamaru.

"Sasuke is going to kill us," Neji said but helped Shikamaru put her on top of Gaara's sand bed.

"She used too much chakra in short amount of time to get here," Sakura said.

"How did you two get in here?" Gaara asked.

"She did something with something in my apartment and then flash we were here," Shikamaru said.

"That ate away the little bit of chakra she did have. Now her fever seems to be back." Sakura said trying to heal Naruto.

"Just cool her down inside the hospital," Gaara said.

"We can't take her to a hospital Gaara what the hell do you think she is going to do when she leaves there?" Sakura asked.

"She makes a good point. Naruto has never been good with hospitals. She is to use to being healed by the fox that she can't be around that for too long." Shikamaru said.

"He is right," Sakura said while Neji nodded in agreement.

"Well take her to my house then while I look up the seal with Neji. We will also contact Uchiha because he is going to flip when he notices she isn't in Konoha anymore." Gaara said.

"Okay, we will do that. Follow me Shikamaru." Sakura said.

They walked down the hallway with Shikamaru carrying Naruto.

"What happened when you four got home?" Sakura asked.

"We took her to the hospital and Sasuke interrogated Sagee. After that, I stayed in the hospital with Naruto until Sasuke came when she woke up and found me. I don't know what happen when I wasn't there because she didn't tell me. The only thing she said was that Sasuke and Sagee are together at the moment." Shikamaru said.

"That sounds interesting. What did everyone say about her being a girl?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know because no one had the chance to see aside from Ino but she sealed her in the flower shop before Ino could process what was going on," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto knows seals?" Sakura said.

"I have no idea. I thought that was why Sagee was coming with us to train her in it but now I am starting to believe that Naruto is hiding more than we all know. Well, I did believe that before but something is off immensely." Shikamaru said.

"That I can't disagree with," Sakura said just as they were getting to the door.

Thankfully his house was connected to the Kazekage tower or it would have looked weird with two Leaf ninja and a sand bed with a girl on it.

"I asked was Naruto used to be a girl," Shikamaru said.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru set Naruto on the bed.

"Not really was her response," Shikamaru said.

"AHHHH!" The screams came from the Kazekage office.

Shikamaru and Sakura ran to the room to see Sasuke on top of the desk.

"Where is Naruto? I am going to kill her." Sasuke growled out.

Sagee was standing on the floor looking nervous.

"She is passed out on the bed in Gaara's guest room she used too much chakra getting here. I think she forgot that Sagee can get here in the blink of an eye too." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by that Shikamaru?" Sasuke growled.

"She wanted you two to get to know each other," Shikamaru answered and that seemed to calm Sasuke down.

"Why?" Sagee asked.

"Bad experiences I am assuming. I don't know I didn't ask." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, Uchiha gets off my desk," Gaara growled about to put Sasuke in a sand coffin.

Sasuke jumped off landing right by Shikamaru with Sagee by him in a second.

"How did you two get here so fast anyway? Did you guys look around the village for us?" Shikamaru asked.

"We both sensed her when she left the village. I just so happened to trace her chakra to when it stopped being so noticeable and landed us here." Sagee explained.

"Yeah, and trust me when I say tracing her chakra is usually a walk in the park because normally it's so vibrant and hyper but it was different somehow and felt on edge and weird," Sasuke said.

"By the way did she really seal up that girl inside the flower shop?" Sagee asked.

"Yeah, did she get out alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah it was a chakra seal and Naruto aren't at peak right now so it was low and easily unsealable," Sagee answered.

"He took the seal off and Ino ran around the village looking for the big boob blonde that locked her in the flower shop. I thought Naruto said she doesn't know seals. That was obviously a seal." Sasuke said looking toward Sagee at the end.

"I am as lost as you at the moment because if someone wasn't sucking her chakra out of her then I wouldn't have been able to undo that seal," Sagee said.

"She didn't tell you anything?" Sakura asked.

Sagee shook his head no and just as he was about to talk Naruto wobbled into the room.

"Naruto you have to rest," Sakura said but she continued to wobble into the room.

Just as she was falling Sasuke grabbed her.

"Naruto you don't listen," Sasuke said softly.

"She doesn't want to be alone," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"She doesn't want to be alone. She did exactly what I said I would do if I was lonely in my apartment." Shikamaru said noticing that he was right.

Naruto was panting and her eyes were closed but she was holding on tightly to Sasuke that you could tell she didn't want to let go.

"I won't leave you alone Naruto calm down. Take me to that room. Someone, please cook her something too." Sasuke said and followed Sakura out the door.

"Not... Sakura..." Naruto groaned out.

Shikamaru and Neji had to hold back from laughing because they both knew what Naruto was talking about.

"I will cook for you Naruto," Shikamaru said and followed them out the door not before making eye contact with Neji where they told each other they had to keep Sakura away from the food in order to save Naruto's life and to save there's they would not by no means tell Sasuke that she flashed them all.

"Oh, Sasuke you know what Naruto did when she first got here." Sakura started.

"She passed out," Shikamaru said so quickly knocking Sakura over. "Shut up or I will tell him you and Ino took pictures of him while he was showering." Shikamaru threatened to enjoy the fear on Sakura's face.

"Let's go you two," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

Sakura led him to the room they placed her in while Shikamaru went to make her some soup.

It was quiet as Sasuke watched Naruto. He decided he was going to take another dive into her mind seeing as he had something to talk to Kurama about.

* * *

 **"Hello Uchiha," Kurama said sounding down.**

 _ **"What can I tell her for you?" Sasuke asked feeling kind of bad.**_

 **"Is she okay?" Kurama asked.**

 _ **"She gets a fever any time she uses too much of her chakra," Sasuke said.**_

 **"I hope she figures this out soon," Kurama said turning away from the cage.**

 **Sasuke was shocked he didn't even know what to say to this because it really did seem to affect the fox in a way that it affected Naruto. They were really close and Sasuke's couldn't even begin to understand their connection.**

 _ **"I will let her know that you miss her and I promise the moment she wakes up I will bring her in here to see you," Sasuke said feeling bad for the fox.**_

 **"Thank you Sasuke," Kurama said for the first time calling Sasuke by his first name.**

* * *

Sasuke was already out of the mindscape when he heard it though and he was shocked. The fox called him by his real name for the first time.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled in her sleep.

Sasuke rubbed her head and got into the bed with her falling asleep peacefully as everyone else was out of the room.

About twenty minutes later Sagee and Shikamaru came into the room to find Sasuke and Naruto lying on top of each other curled together like they didn't want to let the other go.

"Well, I guess she can eat again tomorrow," Shikamaru said closing the door. "Let's go figure out this seal more with Gaara," Shikamaru said getting a nod from Sagee.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _My story is definitely flourishing at the moment. I have a plan that will get all my stories updated at least once._**


End file.
